Many improvements for dies for a machine press have been proposed. For example, a die in which a plurality of links is connected in a mesh shape is proposed in Patent Document 1. In this die, a mesh surface forms a design surface. In this die, the shape of the mesh, i.e., the design surface, can be changed in various ways by changing the connecting angle of the links. Here, in the present specification, “design surface” means a surface that makes contact with a work plate, is formed in a target shape, and transfers this target shape to the work plate. Below, in order to simplify the description, the “die for a machine press” is simply called the “die”.